Otello/Akt III
__NOEDITSECTION__ Scena pierwsza Przed zamkiem. Wchodzi Kasjo z muzykantami. ; KASJO : Zagrajcie co krótkiego na dzień dobry : Dla generała, zawdzięczę wam trudy. Muzykanci grać zaczynają. Wchodzi Błazen. ; BŁAZEN : Za pozwoleniem, panowie: czy te wasze instrumenta były w Neapolu, że tak przez nos mówią? ; PIERWSZY MUZYKANT : Jak to, panie? ; BŁAZEN : Nie sąż to pędziwiatry, proszę panów? ; PIERWSZY MUZYKANT : Co pan przez to rozumie? ; BŁAZEN : Tak zwane dęte instrumenta, które wiatr puszczają. ; PIERWSZY MUZYKANT : Nie inaczej: dęte są. ; BŁAZEN : Oto macie za fatygę, generał nie lubi takich instrumentów, co skutkiem wzdęcia wiatr puszczają, i dlatego życzy sobie, żebyście mu tą muzyką nie robili dłużej hałasu. ; PIERWSZY MUZYKANT : Dobrze, panie; nie będziemy. ; BŁAZEN : Jeżeli macie taką muzykę, której słyszeć nie można, to grajcie; ale jak mówią, generał nie dba o muzykę. ; PIERWSZY MUZYKANT : Nie mamy takiej, panie. ; BŁAZEN : Więc wsadźcie dudy w miech, bo ja zmiatam! Rozpłyńcie się w powietrze i fora ze dwora! Wychodzą muzykanci. KASJO do odchodzącego Błazna : Hej! hej! Słyszysz, moje serce? ; BŁAZEN : Nie słyszę waszego serca, tylko was. ; KASJO : Schowaj, proszę, swoje koncepta. Masz tu złoty pieniądz: jeżeli ta pani, co zostaje przy małżonce generała, jest już na nogach, to jej powiedz, że niejaki Kasjo prosi ją o chwilkę rozmowy i tu na nią czeka. Dobrze? ; BŁAZEN : Jest ci na nogach, jeżeli tylko zechce ich użyć ku przyjściu, to jej powiem, o co idzie. Wychodzi. Jago wchodzi. ; KASJO : Uczyń to. W porę przychodzisz, Jagonie. ; JAGO : Jak to? nie kładłeś się wcale? ; KASJO :::::::: Czyż mogłem? : Dobrze już dniało, gdyśmy się rozeszli. : W tej właśnie chwili pozwoliłem sobie : Posłać po twoją żonę: chcę ją prosić, : Aby mi jakoś ułatwiła przystęp Do Desdemony. ; JAGO :::::: Zaraz ci ją przyślę; : Pomyślę przy tym także o sposobie, : Jakby Murzyna usunąć na stronę, : Abyście mogli swobodnie pomówić. Wychodzi. ; KASJO : Dzięki ci! Jeszczem nie znał Florentczyka : Tak poczciwego i przyjacielskiego. Emilia wchodzi. ; EMILIA : Dzień dobry, zacny namiestniku, los wasz : Żywo mnie obszedł; lecz bądźcie spokojni, : Wszystko się jeszcze odmieni na dobre. : Generał mówi o tym z swoją żoną : I ona z zwykłą sobie wytrwałością : Przemawia w waszej sprawie; on jej mówi, : Że roztropnymi krępowany względy, : Nie może teraz nic dla was uczynić, : Bo ten Cypryjczyk, coście go zranili, : Wielki ma tutaj wpływ i zachowanie; : Ale zapewnił przy tym, że wam sprzyja, : I nie potrzeba wam innej protekcji : Jak jego dobra chęć do odzyskania : Namiestnikostwa. ; KASJO :::::: Mimo tego jednak, : Jeżeli się to wam zdaje stosownym : I wykonalnym, nastręczcie mi, proszę, : Sposobność pomówienia z Desdemoną : Na osobności. ; EMILIA ::::: Dobrze, pójdźcie jeno, : Wskażę wam miejsce, gdzie będziecie mogli : Z całą swobodą wywnętrzyć się przed nią. : Pójdźcie. ; KASJO : O! jakąż wdzięczność wam winienem. Wychodzą. Scena druga Tamże w innym miejscu. Wchodzą Otello, Jago i kilku obywateli. ; OTELLO : Jagonie, oddaj ten list sternikowi : I każ mu senat pozdrowić ode mnie. : Idę na szańce, przyjdź tam. ; JAGO :::::::: Dobrze, wodzu. ; OTELLO : Chcecież, panowie, pójść ze mną obejrzeć : Fortyfikacje? ; OBYWATELE ::::: Służym waszej cześci. Wychodzą. Scena trzecia Tamże, w innym miejscu. Wchodzą Desdemona, Kasjo i Emilia. ;DESDEMONA :Bądź pewny, panie Kasjo, że uczynię, :Co będę mogła, aby ci dopomóc. ;EMILIA :Uczyń to, pani; mój mąż tak się martwi :Tą sprawą, jakby była jego własna. ;DESDEMONA :Dobry to człowiek. Nie wątp, panie Kasjo, :Ze cię postawię na tej, co wprzód byłeś, :Stopie z mym mężem. ;KASJO :O łaskawa pani! :Cokolwiek stanie się z Michałem Kasjo, :Wiernym twym sługą być on nie przestanie. ;DESDEMONA :Wierzę ci, panie Kasjo. Wiem, że jesteś :Szczerze do mego męża przywiązany; :Znasz go od dawna, bądź więc przekonany, :Że usunięcie się jego od ciebie :Nie będzie większe nad zakres wytknięty :Politycznymi względy. ;KASJO :Ależ, pani, :Ta polityka może trwać tak długo, :Może się żywić tak błahym pokarmem :I tak się wzmagać z okolicznościami, :Że gdy kto inny będzie na mym miejscu, :A ja daleko, generał zapomni :O przywiązaniu mym i o mej służbie. ;DESDEMONA :Nie sądź tak: ręczę ci wobec Emilii, :Miejsce odzyskasz. Bądź o nie spokojny; :Kiedy raz komu przychylność przyrzeknę, :Dotrzymam tego co do joty. Mąż mój :Nie będzie odtąd miał chwili spokojnej: :Nie dam mu zasnąć, będę mu nad głową :Klektać i piszczeć do zniecierpliwienia; :Łóżko mu w szkołę, obiad zmienię w spowiedź, :Słowem, we wszystko, czego się tknie, wmieszam :Interes Kasja. Nabierz więc otuchy, :Bo protektorka twoja umrze raczej, :Niż się wyrzecze twojej sprawy. Otello i Jago ukazują się w pewnej odległości. ;EMILIA :Pani, :Generał idzie. ;KASJO :Żegnam cię, o pani. ;DESDEMONA :Dlaczego? Zostań i słuchaj, co powiem. ;KASJO :Nie mogę, pani, nie jestem na teraz :Przygotowany. ;DESDEMONA :Miejże wolę swoją. Wychodzi Kasjo. ;JAGO na pół do siebie :To mi się nie podoba. ;OTELLO :Co takiego? ;JAGO :Nic, panie; gdyby jednak... nie wiem sam co. ;OTELLO :Czy to nie Kasjo odszedł od mej żony? ;JAGO :Kasjo? Nie, tego nie przypuszczam, panie. :Aby on chronił się jak winowajca, :Widząc, że idziesz. ;OTELLO :Zdaje mi się jednak, :Że to był nie kto inny. ;DESDEMONA :Mój małżonku, :Właśnie mówiłam z jednym suplikantem, :Co pod niełaską twoją jęczy. ;OTELLO :Któż on? ;DESDEMONA :Kasjo, namiestnik twój. Luby Otello, :Mamli moc jaką, zdolną wzruszyć ciebie, :To go ułaskaw; bo jeśli on nie jest :Jednym z tych, co cię rzetelnie miłują, :Co mimo wiedzy, nie z umysłu błądzą, :To na poczciwym nie znam się obliczu. :Przywróć go, proszę. ;OTELLO :Czy to on stąd odszedł? ;DESDEMONA :On; z taką skruchą i upokorzeniem, :Że część cierpienia swego mnie zostawił, :Bym z nim cierpiała. Przyzwij go, mój drogi, ;OTELLO :Nie teraz, moje serce; innym razem. ;DESDEMONA :Prędkoż? ;OTELLO :Jak tylko będę mógł najprędzej, :Gdy tego żądasz. ;DESDEMONA :Dziś więc na wieczerzę? ;OTELLO :Dziś? :Nie. ;DESDEMONA :Nie dzisiaj, to jutro na obiad? ;OTELLO :Jutro nie będę w domu na obiedzie: :W fortecy mam się zejść z oficerami. ;DESDEMONA :To jutro w wieczór lub we wtorek z rana, :W południe, w wieczór, lub z rana we środę? :Naznacz czas, tylko niech się nie przeciąga :Dłużej nad trzy dni. On żałuje szczerze. :Postępek jego, odłożywszy na bok :To, że jak mówią, w czasie wojny trzeba :Najlepszych nawet karać dla przykładu, :Jest ledwie błędem, na prostą naganę :Zasługującym. Kiedyż się ma stawić? :Powiedz, Otello. Pytam siebie w duszy, :Czego bym tobie odmówiła, gdybyś :Mnie o co prosił, i czylibym mogła :Stać tak milcząco? Jak to? Michał Kasjo, :Co ci był druhem, gdyś się o mnie starał, :Co tyle razy w twej obronie stawał, :Gdym mniej korzystnie mówiła o tobie, :On potrzebuje tyle korowodów :Do przebłagania ciebie? Wierz mi, wiele, :Wiele bym mogła... ;OTELLO :Proszę cię, dość tego, :Niech przyjdzie, kiedy zechce; nie odmawiam :Tobie niczego. ;DESDEMONA :To nie żadna łaska; :To tak, jak gdybym cię prosiła, abyś :Kładł rękawiczki, ciepło się odziewał :Albo posilnych używał pokarmów, :Słowem, ażebyś miał troskliwą pieczę :O sobie samym. Gdy będę cię prosić :O coś, co stawia miłość twą na próbę, :Będzie to prośba trudna, pełna wagi :I ryzykowna w spełnieniu. ;OTELLO :Niczego :Ci nie odmawiam, tymczasem zrób dla mnie :To tylko, abym sam został na chwilę. ;DESDEMONA :Miałażbym tego odmówić? Nie, panie: :Bądź zdrów. ;OTELLO :Bądź zdrowa, moja Desdemono, :Zaraz do ciebie przyjdę. ;DESDEMONA :Pójdź, Emilio. :Niech się fantazji twojej zadość stanie; :Jaka bądź ona, jestem ci posłuszną. Wychodzi z Emilią. ;OTELLO :Lube stworzenie! Wieczna kaźń mej duszy, :Jeśli nie kocham cię! A gdybym przestał, :Świat by się zmienił w chaos. ;JAGO :Z przeproszeniem, :Łaskawy panie. ;OTELLO :Mów, kochany Jago. ;JAGO :Czy Kasjo wiedział o twojej miłości, :Gdyś o małżonkę swoją się ubiegał? ;OTELLO :Od pierwszej chwili do ostatniej, na co :To zapytanie? ;JAGO :Ot tak, przez ciekawość, :Nic złego zresztą. ;OTELLO :Skąd ci ta ciekawość? ;JAGO :Nie przeszło mi przez głowę, że się znał z nią, ;OTELLO :O tak, i często bywał pośrednikiem :Pomiędzy nami. ;JAGO :Doprawdy! ;OTELLO :Doprawdy! :Toż cóż? doprawdy. Co w tym upatrujesz? :Nie jest uczciwy? ;JAGO :Zapytujesz, panie, :Czy on uczciwy? ;OTELLO :Pytam, czy uczciwy? :Jużci, uczciwy. ;JAGO :O ile wiem o tym. ;OTELLO :Co ty masz w myśli? ;JAGO :Ja, w myśli? ;OTELLO :Ja, w myśli! :Przebóg! Czyś ty mym echem? Przebąkujesz, :Jakby w twej głowie siedział jaki potwor, :Tak straszny, że go boisz się pokazać. :Ty się domyślasz czegoś. Swieżoś wyrzekł: :"To mi się nie podoba", kiedy Kasjo :Stąd się oddalał, cóż to ci się wtedy :Nie podobało? A gdym ci powiedział, :Że on miłostek mych był powiernikiem, :Wtedy znacząco krzyknąłeś: "Doprawdy!", :I brwi ściągnąłeś, i zmarszczyłeś czoło, :Jakbyś był w mózgu swym zamykał jakiś :Okropny domysł. Jeżeli mnie kochasz, :Powiedz, co myślisz. ;JAGO :Wiesz, łaskawy panie, :Żem ci przychylny? ;OTELLO :Tak myślę, i przeto :Że znam przychylność i uczciwość twoją, :I wiem, że ważysz to, co masz powiedzieć, :Tym bardziej trwożą mnie te urywane :Twoje wykrzyki. Takie demonstracje :Są obyczajem nikczemnych szalbierzy, :U prawych ludzi są one objawem :Wstrzymywanego w piersi oburzenia, :Które się gwałtem wyrywa na zewnątrz. ;JAGO :Kasjo jest, mniemam, uczciwym człowiekiem. ;OTELLO :I ja tak mniemam. ;JAGO :Ludzie by powinni :Być w rzeczy samej tym, czym się wydają, :A ci, co nie są, niechby się takimi :Nie wydawali. ;OTELLO :Ani słowa, ludzie :Być by powinni tym, czym się wydają. ;JAGO :Toteż ja Kasja mam za uczciwego. ;OTELLO :Nie, w tym się święci coś więcej. Mów do mnie, :Jakbyś rozmawiał sam z sobą; wypowiedz :Żywcem swe myśli i najgorszej nadaj :Najgorszy wyraz. ;JAGO :Wybacz mi, mój wodzu, :Winienem tobie wszelkie posłuszeństwo, :Nie w tym jednakże, w czym niewolnik nawet :Jest panem siebie. Myśli me wyjawić! :Przypuśćmy, że są zdrożne i opaczne, :Jestże gdzie pałac, w którym by się jakiś :Zakał nie zakradł? Gdzież serce tak czyste, :Aby w nim jakieś brudne podejrzenie :Nie odbywało czasem walnych sądów, :Przy drzwiach zamkniętych trutynując pewne :Zawiłe kwestie? ;OTELLO :Dopuszczasz się istnej :Zdrady, Jagonie, względem przyjaciela, :Gdy go uważasz za pokrzywdzonego :I nie chcesz jego ucha zaznajomić :Z swymi myślami. ;JAGO :O, błagam cię, panie, :Jeśli przypadkiem domysł mój jest błędny :(Co by być mogło, wyznaję albowiem, :Że mam z natury nieszczęśliwą manię :Siedzenia bezpraw i nieufność moja :Tworzy częstokroć winy, których nie ma), :Błagam cię tedy, panie, by twa mądrość :Do niezręcznego postrzegacza słowa :Najmniejszej wagi nie przywiązywała :Ni wniosków jakich chciała wyprowadzać :Niepokojących z jego niedokładnych :I luźnych uwag. Nie byłoby zgodne :Z twą spokojnością i twym szczęściem, panie, :Ni z uczciwością moją i rozsądkiem, :Gdybym ci moje myśli wypowiedział. ;OTELLO :Co się to wszystko znaczy? ;JAGO :Dobre imię, :Łaskawy panie, jest najdroższym skarbem :Mężów i niewiast: kto mi kradnie worek, :Kradnie drań marną, coś i nic; rzecz, która :W tysiącznych była rękach wprzód niż w moich; :Ale kto dobre imię mi wydziera, :Grabi mi dobro, z którego sam nie ma :Korzyści, mnie zaś przyprawia o nędzę. ;OTELLO :Na Boga, musisz mi odkryć swe myśli! ;JAGO :To być nie może, choćby moje serce :Było w twym ręku, panie, i nie będzie, :Póki to serce jest pod moim kluczem. ;OTELLO :Ha! ;JAGO :Strzeż się, panie, zazdrości! O, strzeż się :Tego potwora zielonookiego, :Co pożerając ofiarę - z niej szydzi. :Szczęsny, kto wiedząc o tym, że jest zdradzon, :Może nie kochać tych, co go zdradzili; :Ale jak wielkie ten cierpi katusze, :Co wielbiąc wątpi, mając podejrzenie :Namiętnie kocha! ;OTELLO :O nędzo! ;JAGO :Ubogi, :Rad z swego losu, jest arcybogaty, :Ale sam Krezus jest jak Job ubogi, :Gdy się wciąż lęka, aby nie zubożał. :Chroń Panie Boże od zazdrości wszystkich, :Których miłuję! ;OTELLO :Co? Cóż to? Czy myślisz, :Że moje życie zazdrości poświęcę? :Że się jak miesiąc zmieniać będę w ciągłych :Kwadrach podejrzeń? Nie: raz zacząć wątpić, :Jest to od razu zbyć się wątpliwości. :Miej mnie za capa, jeśli kiedykolwiek :Władze mej duszy zajmę tak wydętą :I wietrzną bańką jak ta, którą puszczasz. :Niech sobie mówi świat, że moja żona :Jest piękna, dobrze gra, śpiewa i tańczy; :Ze jest rozmowna, lubi towarzystwo, :Wcale to we mnie podejrzeń nie wzbudzi, :Bo gdzie jest cnota, tam ją to ozdabia: :Ani ze względu na brak mych powabów :Powezmę choćby cień niedowierzania. :Boć miała oczy, gdy mnie wybierała. :Nie, mój Jagonie, muszę widzieć pierwej, :Nim zacznę wątpić, mieć dowód, gdy zwątpię, :Skoro zaś dowód mieć będę, o, wtedy :Precz i z miłością, i z podejrzeniami! ;JAGO :Szczerze się z tego cieszę, teraz bowiem :Mogę ci, panie, okazać swobodniej :Moją przychylność. Posłuchaj mnie przeto: :Jeszcze na teraz milczę o dowodach; :Uważaj, panie, na swą żonę; śledź ją :W stosunkach z Kasjem; miej zwrócone oko, :Tak ni zazdrośnie, ni z ubezpieczeniem. :Nie rad bym, aby twe szlachetne serce :Krzywdy doznało z zbytku swej dobroci. :Baczność więc! Znam ja dobrze obyczaje :Naszego kraju: weneckie niewiasty :Jawią częstokroć niebu takie figle, :Jakich by mężom pokazać nie śmiały; :Sumienie ich nie mówi: "Nie czyń tego", :Ale: "Nie wydaj się z tym." ;OTELLO :Czy tak myślisz? ;JAGO :Żona twa, panie, oszukała ojca :Idąc za ciebie; a gdy się zdawała :Drżeć na twój widok i truchleć, miłością :Tchnęła ku tobie. ;OTELLO :W rzeczy samej. ;JAGO :Ergo :Kiedy tak młodo mogła tak udawać :I nawet oczy ojca otumanić :Do tego stopnia, że krok jej przypisał :Wpływowi czarów... Ale ja źle czynię: :Błagam cię, panie, najpokorniej, wybacz, :Wybacz mi zbytek mego przywiązania. ;OTELLO :Obowiązanym ci na zawsze. ;JAGO :Widzę, :Że cię to, panie, zmieszało cokolwiek. ;OTELLO :Wcale nie, wcale nie. ;JAGO :Obym się mylił! :Tuszę przynajmniej, że raczysz położyć :To, com powiedział, na karb mej miłości. :Ale ja widzę, panie, żeś wzruszony. :Na Boga! nie chciej mowy mej rozciągać :Do grubszych wniosków i do granic dalszych :Jak przypuszczenie. ;OTELLO :Nie myślę inaczej. ;JAGO :W przeciwnym bowiem razie mowa moja :Doprowadziłaby do takich następstw, :O jakich mi się nie marzyło. Kasjo :Jest przyjacielem moim. Ależ, panie, :Wyraźnie jesteś wzruszony. ;OTELLO :Nie bardzo. :Sądzę, że jest mi wierna Desdemona. ;JAGO :Bogdaj nią długo była i bogdajbyś :Ty, panie, długo tak sądził! ;OTELLO :A jednak, :O ile może natura się zbłąkać... ;JAGO :Tak, właśnie o to idzie; jak na przykład: :Ze się poważam zrobić tę uwagę - :Odmówić ręki licznym wielbicielom :Jednego kraju, plemienia i stopnia; :Wzgardzić związkami takimi, do jakich :Wszystko, jaki wiemy, w naturze jest skłonnym; :Hm! w tym by mógł ktoś upatrzyć chęć zdrożną, :Sprzeczność niegodną, myśl nienaturalną. :Wybacz mi jednak, panie; to, com wyrzekł, :Nie wprost się do niej odnosi, jakkolwiek :Mógłbym się lękać, by z czasem jej chęciom, :Do normalnego zwróconym kierunku, :Nie przyszło stawić twej urody, panie, :Obok urody którego z jej ziomków :I pożałować wyboru. ;OTELLO :Dość tego; :Bądź zdrów. Jeżeli dostrzeżesz co więcej, :Więcej mi powiesz. Zaleć swojej żonie :Mieć ją na oku. Opuść mnie, Jagonie. ;JAGO :Żegnam cię, wodzu. Odchodzi. ;OTELLO :Po cóżem się żenił? :Zacny ten człowiek niezawodnie widzi :I wie nierównie więcej, niż wyjawia. ;JAGO wracając :Łaskawy panie, błagam cię, zaklinam, :Przestań się dłużej nad tym zastanawiać, :Pozostaw resztę czasowi. Jakkolwiek :Dobrze by było, żeby Kasjo wrócił :Nazad do służby, bo trzeba mu przyznać :Wiele zdolności po temu. Z tym wszystkim, :Jeślibyś, panie, uznał za stosowne :Jeszcze czas jakiś potrzymać go z dala, :Łatwiej byś jego obrotów mógł dostrzec. :Uważ, mój wodzu, azali twa żona :Nie będzie czasem w sposób za żarliwy, :Za natarczywy wstawiała się za nim; :Z tego się wiele da wnieść. Racz tymczasem, :Pomyśleć sobie, żem był za gorliwy :W powzięciu obaw i w ich wynurzeniu :Jakoż istotnie boję się, czym nie był), :I ufaj jej jak wprzód: błagam cię o to! ;OTELLO :Nie bój się, umiem nad sobą panować, ;JAGO :Jeszcze raz ścielę się do nóg twych, panie. Wychodzi. ;OTELLO :Jest to niezwykłej uczciwości człowiek :I doświadczony znawca wszelkich sprężyn :Ludzkiej natury. Jeśli się przekonam, :Mój ty sokole, że jesteś dzikowcem, :Choćbyś miał pęta z sercem mym splecione, :Puszczę cię, poślę w świat na cztery wiatry, :Abyś polował na, własny rachunek. :Może dlatego, żem czarny i nie mam :Tego łatwego obejścia, co daje :Powab fircykom, lub żem już zszedł nieco :W dolinę wieku; mniejsza z tym... już po niej :Zwiedziony jestem i nienawiść ku niej :To cała moja pociecha. Przekleństwo :Małżeńskim związkom! Możemyż się mienić :Panami wietrznych tych istot, nie będąc :Żądz ich panami? Ropuchą być raczej :I żyć miazmami pieczar niż posiadać :Do spółki z drugim tę, którą się kocha; :Taki to jednak jest los wielkich świata: :Upośledzeni oni pod tym względem :W prerogatywach bardziej niż maluczcy; :Nieuniknione to jak śmierć: zaledwie :Zadrga w nas życie, już rogata plaga :Zaczyna na nas ciążyć. Ha! to ona. Wchodzą Desdemona i Emilia. :Jeżeli ta jest kobietą fałszywą, :To chyba niebo samo z siebie szydzi. :Nie wierzę temu. ;DESDEMONA :Kochany Otello, :Obiad i goście, których zaprosiłeś, :Szlachetni Cypryjczycy, już czekają. ;OTELLO :Naganym godzien. ;DESDEMONA :Dlaczego twa mowa :Tak przytłumiona? Czyś nie słaby? ;OTELLO :Trochę, :Mam ból tu w skroniach. ;DESDEMONA :Z niewczasu, to przejdzie. :Ścisnę ci czoło chustką, a w godzinę :Ból ten ustanie. ;OTELLO :Chustka twa za mała; Desdemona upuszcza chustkę. :Daj pokój, idźmy. ;DESDEMONA :Przykro mi, żeś słaby. Desdemona i Otello wychodzą. ;EMILIA podnosząc chustkę :Cieszę się, żem tę chustkę tu znalazła, :Pierwsza to była pamiątka Murzyna. :Mój dziwak mało sto razy mi kazał :Wykraść tę chustkę, ale Desdemona :Tak w niej lubuje i mąż tak ją zaklął, :Aby się nigdy z nią nie rozstawała, :Że ją wciąż nosi przy sobie, całuje :I z nią rozmawia; wyhaftuję drugą :Na ten sam deseń i dam Jagonowi. :Na co mu ona może być potrzebna, :Bóg to wie, mniejsza z tym, nie chcę w to wchodzić, :Li tylko jego fantazji dogodzić. Wchodzi Jago. ;JAGO :Czego się szwendasz? Co tu robisz? ;EMILIA :Ot, byś :Nie gderał lepiej! Mam tu coś dla ciebie. ;JAGO :Ty masz coś dla mnie? To rzecz zbyt powszednia. ;EMILIA :Także? na przykład co? ;JAGO :Mieć głupią żonę. ;EMILIA :Nic więcej? Jesteś nadzwyczaj uprzejmy, :Cóż mi dasz za tę chustkę? ;JAGO :Jaką chustkę? ;EMILIA :Jakąż? tę, z której Murzyn Desdemonie :Pierwszy dar zrobił, którąś tyle razy :Wykraść mi kazał. ;JAGO :Więceś ją wykradła? ;EMILIA :Nie, upuściła ją przez nieuwagę, :A ja, tu będąc, podniosłam ją z ziemi. :Oto jest. ;JAGO :Daj ją, nieoszacowana :Kobieta z ciebie. ;EMILIA :Na co ci ta chustka, :Że tak usilriie nalegałeś na mnie. :Bym ją wykradła? ;JAGO wyrywając jej chustkę :Co tobie do tego? ;EMILIA :Jeżeli nie masz bardzo ważnych przyczyn, :To mi ją oddaj, oszaleje biedna, :Jak jej nie znajdzie. ;JAGO :Udaj, że nic nie wiesz. :Potrzebna mi jest, i kwita: idź z Bogiem. Wychodzi Emilia. :W kwaterze Kasja podrzucę tę chustkę; :Tam on ją znajdzie. Fraszki, jak puch błahe, :Są dla zazdrosnych zarówno silnymi :Dokumentami jak cytaty z Pisma. :To może zrządzić jaki taki skutek. :Już Murzyn toczy walkę z moim jadem, :Zdradliwy poszept jest istną trucizną, :Co zrazu ledwie w smaku da się poczuć, :Ale niebawem, z krwią złączona, pali :Jak roztopiona siarka. Wchodzi Otello. :Miałem słuszność. :Ni wyskok z maku, ni sok mandragory, :Ni żadna siła ziół usypiających :Już mu nie wróci tego snu błogiego, :Jakim spał wczoraj. ;OTELLO :Ha! ha! mnie niewierna? ;JAGO :Ejże, zapomnij już o tym, mój wodzu. ;OTELLO :Precz! precz! tyś to mię rzucił na katownię, :O, lepiej tysiąc razy być zdradzonym :Niż przez pół wiedzieć, że się nim jest. ;JAGO :Jak to? :Łaskawy panie! ;OTELLO :Czyliżem zamarzył :O jakichkolwiek jej pokątnych związkach? :Dostrzegłżem tego? Trwożyłżem się o to? :Dobrzem spał, dobrzem jadł, byłem swobodny, :Lekki, wesoły; na jej słodkich ustach :Nie znachodziłem Kasja pocałunków. :Gdy okradziony nie uczuwa braku :Rzeczy skradzionej, nie mów mu nic o tym: :A okradzionym, tak dobrze jak nie jest. ;JAGO :Boleśnie mi to słyszeć. ;OTELLO :Niechby ją cały obóz był posiadał, :Nie wyłączając ciur, szczęśliwy byłbym, :Gdybym był tego nieświadom. O, teraz, :Bądź zdrów na zawsze, spokoju! Bądź zdrowa, :Pogodo myśli! Wy w kity piór strojne :I wy poważne, w pancerz kute hufce, :Co pychę w cnotę mienicie, o, bądźcie, :Bądźcie mi zdrowe! Bądźcie i wy zdrowe, :Rżące rumaki, grzmiące trąby, kotły, :Ducha rzeźwiące, wy rozgłośne flety, :Świetne proporce, z wszelkimi przybory :I przepychami właściwymi wojnie; :I wy śmiertelne spiże, których gardła :Nieśmiertelnego władcy na Olimpie :Głos przedrzeźniają, bywajcie mi zdrowe! :Otello skończył swój zawód. ;JAGO :O panie! :Mamże mym uszom wierzyć? Czy podobna? ;OTELLO :Nędzniku, dowiedź mi, że moja żona :Jest wiarołomna; daj mi jaki dowód :Lub na istnienie wieczne duszy mojej :Lepiej ci było urodzić się kundlem. :Niż gniew mój budzić. ;JAGO :Do tegoż mi przyszło? ;OTELLO :Spraw, bym to ujrzał, lub przynajmniej daj mi :Dowód, bez żadnych haczyków, na których :Mogłaby jakaś wątpliwość zawisnąć: :Inaczej biada ci! ;JAGO :Szlachetny panie! ;OTELLO :Jeśli ją czernisz, a mnie próżno dręczysz, :Nie módl się odtąd, wyrzecz się sumienia; :Na okropnościach okropności gromadź, :Czyń takie rzeczy, iżby patrząc na nie :Niebo aż płakać musiało, a ziemia :Drętwieć ze zgrozy; nic gorszego bowiem :Dodać byś nie mógł do szczytu ohydy :Nad ten postępek. ;JAGO :Litościwe nieba, :Wejrzyjcie na mnie! Jestżeś, panie, mężem? :Gdzież twoja mądrość, gdzie dusza? Bóg z tobą! :Składam mój urząd. O, nędzny ja głupiec, :Com swą uczciwość wystrychnął na zbrodnię! :Przewrotny świecie! Zapisz to, że dzisiaj :Prawym, rzetelnym być jest niebezpiecznie. :Dzięki ci, panie, za naukę! odtąd :Nikt przyjaciela nie znajdzie w Jagonie, :Skoro przychylność tak na złe wychodzi. Chce odejść. ;OTELLO :Stój! Powinien byś jednak być poczciwym. ;JAGO :Powinienem był raczej być roztropnym. :Poczciwość głupstwo, kiedy chybia celu, :Którego stara się dosiąc. ;OTELLO :Na Boga! :Myślę, że moja żona jest niewinna :I że nią nie jest; myślę, żeś ty prawy :I żeś nim nie jest. Dowodu mi trzeba. :Imię jej, niegdyś tak jasne, tak czyste :Jak lice Diany, tak się stało czarnym :I powleczonym sadzą jak twarz moja, :Sąli na świecie noże, stryczki, jady, :Płomienie albo chłonące topiele: :Nie zniosę tego. Gdybym się przekonał! ;JAGO :Widzę, o panie, żeć namiętność trawi; :Żałuję, żem ci to nasunął. Chciałbyś :Się więc przekonać? ;OTELLO :Chciałbym? Nie. Chcę tego. ;JAGO :I możesz; ale jak, łaskawy panie? :Jakże chcesz nabyć przekonania? Chceszli :Jej przeniewierstwa być naocznym świadkiem? :Chceszli ich zejść na dobie? ;OTELLO :Śmierć i piekło! ;JAGO :Trudnym to, mniemam, byłoby zadaniem, :Chcieć ich wypatrzyć w takiej koniunkturze. :Przeklnij ich, panie, jeśli kiedykolwiek :Więcej ócz ludzkich jak ich cztery będzie :Przy tym obecnych. Jakże więc? Cóż tedy? :Skąd przekonanie? Niepodobna, panie, :Abyś to ujrzał, choćby byli krewcy :Jak małpy albo wilki w czas wesela, :I rozbestwieni jak pijana gawiedź. :Oświadczam wszakże, iż jeżeli ważne :Okoliczności, niezbite poszlaki, :Wiodące prosto do bram prawdy, mogąć :Dać przekonanie, to je mam w mym ręku. ;OTELLO :Daj mi wyraźny dowód jej niewiary. ;JAGO :Arcy to dla mnie nieprzyjemna sprawa; :Skorom jednakże zaszedł tak daleko, :Powodowany głupią uczciwością :I przywiązaniem, zajdę jeszcze dalej. :Spędziłem świeżo noc tuż obok Kasja, :Że zaś cierpiałem ogromny ból zębów, :Nie mogłem zasnąć. Zdarzają się ludzie :Duszy tak słabej i niepowściągliwej, :Że przez sen paplą o swych interesach. :Tego rodzaju jest Kasjo, słyszałem, :Jak mówił przez sen: "Luba Desdemono! :Bądźmy ostrożni, kryjmy się z miłością "; :A potem chwytał mię, ściskał za rękę :I wołał: "Luba istoto! ", a potem :Tak zapalczywie zaczął mię całować, :Jakby mi wyrwać chciał z ust pocałunki :Aż do korzenia; potem na mym udzie :Położył nogę, całował mię, wzdychał: :"Przeklęty los, co dał cię Murzynowi!" ;OTELLO :O, to okropne! To okropne! ;JAGO :Wszakże :To był sen tylko. ;OTELLO :Ale ten sen zdradził :Poprzednie czyny, jaskrawa wskazówka, :Choć tylko przez sen. ;JAGO :I mogąca poprzeć :Inne dowody, które lada jako :Rzecz objaśniają. ;OTELLO :Rozszarpię ją. ;JAGOZ wolna, :Łaskawy panie, jeszcze nic nie widzim; :Jeszcze być ona może wolną zmazy. :Powiedz mi proszę, tylko czyś czasami :Nie widział kiedy w ręku swojej żony :Chustki w poziomki haftowanej? ;OTELLO :Właśnie :Dałem jej niegdyś taką: był to pierwszy :Mój podarunek. ;JAGO :Nie wiedziałem o tym: :Taką jednakże chustką (jestem pewny, :Że to jej była)widziałem, jak sobie :Pan Michał Kasjo brodę dziś obcierał. ;OTELLO :Gdyby to była ta... ;JAGO :Czy ta, czy inna, :Byle jej, zawsze to przeciw niej mówi, :Łącznie z tym, co się wyżej powiedziało. ;OTELLO :Żeby ten nędznik miał nie jedno życie, :Lecz sto ich, tysiąc! jednego za mało :Dla mojej zemsty. Ha! teraz już widzę, :Że to jest prawda. Patrz, Jagonie, oto :Oddaję niebu z tym westchnieniem cały :Skarb mej miłości: stało się! już po niej! :Wstań, czarna zemsto, z głębokości piekieł! :Miłości, ustąp twego tronu w sercu :Nieubłaganej nienawiści! Pęknij, :Piersi nabrzękła od padalczych żądeł, :Co cię pokłuły! ;JAGO :Uspokój się, panie. ;OTELLO :Krwi! krwi! krwi! ;JAGO :Uzbrój się, panie, w cierpliwość: :Możesz odmienić jeszcze zdanie. ;OTELLO :Nigdy, :Nigdy, Jagonie! Jak Pontyńskie Morze, :Którego wzdęta, lodem ścięta fala :Nie zna odpływu wstecz, ale wciąż dąży :Do Propontydu i do Hellespontu, :Tak krwawa moja myśl w niepowstrzymanym :Naprzód pochodzie nigdy w tył nie spojrzy :Ani się cofnie ku brzegom miłości :I nie wprzód spocznie, aż ją przestwór zemsty :Spełna pochłonie. klękając :Na ten błękit niebios! :Z całą należną czcią dla świętych ślubów :Przysięgam, że tak będzie. ;JAGO klękając także :Czekaj, panie, :Zaświadczcie, o wy wiecznie tam u góry, :Tlejące światła! wy żywioły, które :Nas otaczacie! zaświadczcie, że Jago :Całą działalność swojego umysłu, :Swych rąk i serca święci na usługi :Pokrzywdzonego Otella! Jakkolwiek :Może być krwawym to, co on mi każe, :Mym obowiązkiem będzie posłuszeństwo. ;OTELLO :Nie odpowiadam na twoją przychylność :Marną podzięką, ale jej przyjęciem :I wystawieniem niezwłocznym na próbę: :Spraw, bym za trzy dni z ust twych się dowiedział, :Że Kasjo przestał żyć. ;JAGO :Zmarł mój przyjaciel: :żądałeś tego, panie, tak się stało; :Niech aby ona żyje! ;OTELLO :Niech przepadnie, :Kukła wszeteczna! Pójdź ze mną, pomyślim :O jakim szybkim pośredniku śmierci :Dla tej uroczej diablicy. Tyś teraz :Mym namiestnikiem. ;JAGO :Twym sługą na zawsze. Wychodzą. Scena czwarta Tamże. Wchodzą Desdemona, Emilia i Błazen. ;DESDEMONA :Nie wiesz, kochanku, gdzie stoi namiestnik Kasjo? ;BŁAZEN :Na polu bitwy. ;DESDEMONA :Jak to? ;BŁAZEN :On żołnierz, a kto by o żołnierzu powiedział, że nie stoi na polu bitwy, ten by swoją skórę naraził. ;DESDEMONA :Pytam się, gdzie on stoi kwaterą. ;BŁAZEN :Powiedzieć wam, gdzie on stoi kwaterą, na jedno by wyszło co skłamać. ;DESDEMONA :Możeż kto z tego być mądrym? ;BŁAZEN :Nie wiem, gdzie on stoi kwaterą; gdybym przeto powiedział, że stoi nią tu lub owdzie, powiedziałbym wierutne kłamstwo. ;DESDEMONA :Nie mógłżebyś powziąć o nim języka, wywiedzieć się o niego? ;BŁAZEN :Uczynię to katechetycznym sposobem, to jest przez pytania i odpowiedzi. ;DESDEMONA :Wyszukaj go, proszę, i proś go, aby tu przyszedł. Powiedz mu, żem o nim mówiła z moim mężem i mam nadzieję, że wszystko będzie dobrze. ;BŁAZEN :Taka rzecz nie przechodzi granic ludzkiego rozumu, gotów przeto jestem przedsięwziąć jej wykonanie. Wychodzi. ;DESDEMONA :Gdzieżem ja mogła zapodziać tę chustkę? :Nie wiesz? ;EMILIA :Nie, pani. ;DESDEMONA :Wolałabym była :Zgubić sakiewkę pełną kruzadosów. :Gdyby szlachetny mój mąż mniej miał prawy :Sposób myślenia i mniej był daleki :Od nikczemności, właściwej zazdrosnym, :Coś podobnego mogłoby w nim jaką :Złą myśl obudzić. ;EMILIA :To on nie zazdrosny? ;DESDEMONA :On? :Słońce jego ojczyzny wyssało, :Zdaję się, z niego wszelkie takie miazma. ;EMILIA :Oto nadchodzi. ;DESDEMONA :Nie dam mu tym razem :Pokoju, póki Kasja nie odwoła. Wchodzi Otello. :Jak się masz, mój Otello? ;OTELLO :Dobrze, pani. do siebie :O, co za męka udawać! głośno :A tyże :Jak, Desdemono? ;DESDEMONA :O, dobrze. ;OTELLO :Daj rękę. :Wilgotna ręka u pani. ;DESDEMONA :Bo jeszcze :Wiek jej nie zmroził ni żadne cierpienie. ;OTELLO :To znaczy płodność, szczodrobliwość serca... :I ciepła! Ciepła i wilgotna, takiej :Ręce przystoi zaparcie się świata, :Post i modlitwa, chłosta, umartwienie; :Bo wewnątrz siedzi młody, krewki szatan, :Co lubi broić. Łaskawa to ręka :I hojna. ;DESDEMONA :Słusznie mianujesz ją taką, :Ona ci bowiem serce me oddała. ;OTELLO :Hojna to ręka: w dawnych czasach serce :Dawało rękę, nowsza herladyka :Umieszcza w herbach rękę, a nie serce. ;DESDEMONA :Nie znam się na tym. Pamiętasz, coś przyrzekł? ;OTELLO :Cóżem to przyrzekł, kochanie? ;DESDEMONA :Posłałam :Po Kasja, aby przyszedł mówić z tobą. ;OTELLO :Nieznośny katar mam; tak mi dokucza! :Pozwól mi chustki. ;DESDEMONA :Oto jest, mój mężu. ;OTELLO :Tej, co ci dałem. ;DESDEMONA :Nie mam jej przy sobie. ;OTELLO :Nie masz jej? ;DESDEMONA :Nie mam, w istocie. ;OTELLO :To szkoda; :Chustkę tę dała była mojej matce :Jedna Cyganka, wróżka, co umiała :Najskrytsze myśli ludzkie odgadywać, :I powiedziała jej, że moc tej chustki, :Póki ją będzie miała w posiadaniu, :Nada jej urok i przywiąże do niej :Mojego ojca; gdyby zaś, broń Boże! :Miała ją zgubić lub darować komu, :Wraz by się od niej odwróciło serce :Mojego ojca i wzrok by się jego :Zaczął obracać ku innym pięknościom; :Przy zgonie dala mi ją z tym zleceniem, :Abym ją wzajem dał tej, z którą kiedyś :Los mnie połączyć zechce. Tak zrobiłem; :Strzeżże jej, pilnuj jako oka w głowie; :Zguba jej bowiem lub podarowanie :Komu innemu mogłoby sprowadzić :Najfatalniejsze skutki. ;DESDEMONA :Czy podobna? ;OTELLO :Z całą pewnością magiczny to wyrób. :Pewna Sybilla, która policzyła :Dwieście obiegów słońca na tym świecie, :W wieszczym natchnieniu utkała tę chustkę; :Jedwab doń snuły czarowne robaki, :A farbowana była w soku, który :Wtajemniczone ręce z serc dziewiczych :Przysposobiły. ;DESDEMONA :Prawdaż to istotna? ;OTELLO :Najistotniejsza, chowajże ją dobrze. ;DESDEMONA :Obym więc nigdy jej nie była znała! ;OTELLO :Ha! czemu? ;DESDEMONA :Skąd ta zmiana w twoim głosie? ;OTELLO :Zginęłaż? :Poszłaż do ludzi? Przepadłaż? :Mów, pani. ;DESDEMONA :Boże zmiłuj się nade mną! ;OTELLO :Hę! ;DESDEMONA :Nie zginęła, lecz gdyby zginęła? ;OTELLO :Co? ;DESDEMONA :Nie zginęła, mówię. ;OTELLO :To ją przynieś; :Pokaż ją zaraz. ;DESDEMONA :Mogłabym, lecz nie chcę. :To tylko wybieg, aby mnie zbić z toru :W mej prośbie, proszę cię, przebacz Kasjowi. ;OTELLO :Idź po tę chustkę, przeczuwam coś złego. ;DESDEMONA :Daj pokój, nigdy nie znajdziesz człowieka :Równych mu zalet. ;OTELLO :Idź, przynieś tę chustkę. ;DESDEMONA :Proszę cię, mów o Kasju. ;OTELLO :Chustkę, chustkę! ;DESDEMONA :Człowieka, który całe swoje szczęście :Przez tyle czasów pokładał jedynie :W twej życzliwości; który dzielił z tobą ;Niebezpieczeństwa. ;OTELLO :Idź, mówię, po chustkę. ;DESDEMONA :Ejże, niedobry jesteś. ;OTELLO :Precz ode mnie! Wychodzi. ;EMILIA :Nie jestże zazdrosny ten człowiek? ;DESDEMONA :Jeszczem w nim tego nigdy nie dostrzegła. :Niechybnie jakieś czary są w tej chustce. :O, nieszczęśliważ ja, żem ją zgubiła! ;EMILIA :W rok ni w dwa lata nie poznasz mężczyzny, :Oni żołądki, a myśmy ich strawą; :Chciwie nas chłoną, a gdy są już syci, :Kadzi by nas się pozbyć. Oto Kasjo :I mąż mój. Wchodzą Jago i Kasjo. ;JAGO :Nie ma, bracie, innej drogi, :Trzeba, ażeby ona to sprawiła. :Patrz, co za szczęście! Przypuśćże szturm do niej. ;DESDEMONA :Witaj, kochany Kasjo! co tam słychać? ;KASJO :Pani, przychodzę powtórzyć mą prośbę. :Spraw, bym za wpływem twego przyczynienia :Odżył na nowo i odzyskał względy :Tego, którego z całej mocy duszy :Czczę i miłuję. Zwłoka mi nieznośna, :Jeżeli moja wina tak jest ciężka, :Że ani służba upłyniona, ani :Żal teraźniejszy, ani zamierzona :Nadal poprawa nie mogą mi wrócić :Jego życzliwych chęci, niech przynajmniej :Wolno mi będzie prędzej o tym wiedzieć, :Wtedy, przybrawszy przymuszony spokój, :Na innej drodze pójdę sobie szukać :Jałmużny losu. ;DESDEMONA :O szlachetny Kasjo! :Bezsilny teraz jest mój głas; Otello :Już nie Otello, anibyś go poznał, :Gdyby się jego twarz tak odmieniła :Jak jego humor. Oby mi tak zawsze :Błogosławione pomagały duchy, :Jakem usilnie mówiła za tobą; :Gniew jego nawet nie zdołał mnie wstrzymać :Od nalegania. Bądź jeszcze cierpliwy: :Zrobię, co będę mogła, więcej nawet, :Niżbym uczynić śmiała w własnej sprawie. :Poprzestań na tym, zacny przyjacielu. ;JAGO :To on był w gniewie? ;EMILIA :Tylko co stąd wyszedł; :W istocie, dziwnie wzburzony. ;JAGO :On w gniewie? :Byłem obecny, gdy kule armatnie :Szeregi wkoło niego rozrywały :I gdy z nich jedna tuż przy jego boku :Sprzątnęła jego rodzonego brata... :I on jest w gniewie? To nie bez kozery. :Idę natychmiast do niego, niechybnie :Jest w tym coś, kiedy on jest rozgniewany. Wychodzi. ;DESDEMONA :Idź, proszę. Pewnie coś dotyczącego :Spraw państwa; bądź to jaka wieść z Wenecji, :Bądź potajemna jaka złość, uknuta :Tu w Cyprze, której ślad tylko co odkrył, :Pogodny jego zachmurzyła umysł. :W podobnych razach zwykli się mężczyźni :O małe rzeczy obruszać, choć w gruncie :Wielkie ich drażnią. I nie dziw: jeżeli :Palec nas boli, czyliż się ból z niego :Do innych zdrowych nie rozchodzi członków? :Nie powinnyśmy mężów mieć za bóstwa :Ni żądać od nich takiej uprzejmości, :Jaka przystoi kochankom przed ślubem. :Zgrom mię, Emilio; już serce me chciało :Przed sąd wojenny stawić jego szorstkość, :Lecz widzę, że się dało uwieść świadkom :I oskarżyło go niesprawiedliwie. ;EMILIA :Oby to tylko był interes państwa, :A nie zazdrosne jakie widzimisię, :Wprost dotyczące cię, pani! ;DESDEMONA :Niestety! :Dałażem kiedy mu do tego powód? ;EMILIA :Cóż stąd? Zazdrośni o to nie pytają; :Nie zawsze oni zazdroszczą dlatego, :Ze mają powód taki lub owaki, :Ale zazdroszczą, bo zazdroszczą, zazdrość :Jest to poczwara, co się sama płodzi, :Sama wylęga. ;DESDEMONA :Niechże nieba chronią :Od tej poczwary mego męża! ;EMILIA :Amen! ;DESDEMONA :Pójdę do niego. Pozostań tu, Kasjo: :Jeśli go znajdę lepiej nastrojonym, :Poprę twą prośbę i wyczerpnę resztę :Mojej wymowy, by osiągnąć skutek, ;KASJO :Dzięki, o, dzięki ci, łaskawa pani! Wychodzą Emilia i Desdemona. Wchodzi Bianka. ;BIANKA :Jak się masz, Kasjo? ;KASJO :Skądeś się tu wzięła? :Jak mi się miewasz, śliczna moja Bianko? :Właśniem się, luba, wybierał do ciebie. ;BIANKA :A jam szła właśnie do twojej kwatery. :Jak to? nie widzieć się ze mną przez tydzień? :Spędzić beze mnie siedem dni i nocy? :Aż osiemdziesiąt godzin w dubelt wziętych, :I jeszcze osiem? Godzin, które z dala :Od przyjaciela osiemdziesiąt razy :Dłużej się wloką niż na cyferblacie? :O, co za nudny obrachunek! ;KASJO :Przebacz, :Przebacz mi, Bianko, ciężkie mię kłopoty :Gniotły w tych czasach; ale ja umorzę :Ten twój rachunek w sposobniejszej porze. :Kochana Bianko, podając jej chustkę Desdemony :wyhaftuj mi chustkę :Na wzór tej. ;BIANKA :Skądżeś przyszedł do tej chustki? :Dar to od jakiejś nowej przyjaciółki. :Dotkliwie czułam twoją nieobecność, :Ale dotkliwiej czuję jej przyczynę. :Takiś to? dobrze, dobrze. ;KASJO :Dajże pokój! :Rzuć te domysły w oczy szatanowi, :Co ci je poddał. Myśliszże na serio, :Że mam tę chustkę od jakiejś kochanki? :Nie, wierz mi, Bianko. ;BIANKA :Czyjaż więc jest, powiedz? ;KASJO :Nie wiem, znalazłem ją w moim pokoju. :Podoba mi się haft na niej i zanim :Zgłoszą się po nią, co się pewno stanie, :Chciałbym mieć deseń ten przekopiowany. :Weźże ją, zrób to i odejdź stąd teraz. ;BIANKA :Odejść? dlaczego? ;KASJO :Czekam tu na wodza, :Złą by to miało minę i nie rad bym, :Żeby mię zdybał w towarzystwie z tobą. ;BIANKA :A to dlaczego, proszę? ;KASJO :Nie dlatego, :Żebym cię nie miał kochać. ;BIANKA :Lecz dlatego, :Że mię nie kochasz. Odprowadź mię trochę :I powiedz, czy się prędko dziś zobaczym? ;KASJO :Nie mogęć dalej odprowadzić, serce, :Jak kilka kroków, bo muszę tu czekać; :Ale zobaczym się wkrótce. ;BIANKA :No, zgoda, :Nie mogę podejść, to muszę przeskoczyć. Wychodzą. Kategoria:Otello